CARLISLES DAUGHTER RETURNS
by Devarios
Summary: SUMMARY UP
1. SUMMARY

**CARLISLES DAUGHTER RETURNS**

I dot own anythin SM owns all only thing own is an idea

Carlisle's POV

The year was 1646 and I was watching my little girl Isabella, who was playing with a doll on the floor. She was smiling and laughing at her doll. Ok my little Bella it's getting late time for bed I called to her. Ok Daddy she told me she went upstairs not realizing it this would be the last time for the next 350 years that I would see my little girl. "Daddy come read to me" Bella called. I'm sorry little one your mother will have to read to you tonight I have to go out on another hunt for my father. You see my father is a Priest and he has me out hunting witches and wizards and werewolves and vampires. I got my coat on and got ready to go out the door.


	2. THE BEGINNING

**CARLISLES DAUGHTER RETURNS**

I dont own anythin SM owns all only thing own is an idea

Carlisle's POV

The year was 1646 and I was watching my little girl Isabella, who was playing with a doll on the floor. She was smiling and laughing at her doll. Ok my little Bella it's getting late time for bed I called to her. Ok Daddy she told me she went upstairs not realizing it this would be the last time for the next 350 years that I would see my little girl. "Daddy come read to me" Bella called. I'm sorry little one your mother will have to read to you tonight I have to go out on another hunt for my father. You see my father is a Priest and he has me out hunting witches and wizards and werewolves and vampires. I got my coat on and got ready to go out the door. I went to tuck her into bed and said good night and told her id see her tomorrow morning as the sun came up and headed back out the door.

Bella's POV

I had just gotten done playing with my doll when my daddy said it was time for bed and I shouted for him to come read to me. I was kind of sad when he told me mommy would have to read to me tonight because he had another of grandpas stupid hunt thingy's to go on. I dont know why daddy just didnt tell grandpa that he wanted to do something else and that he didnt want to be a priest. Daddy came and tucked me in and said good night to me and said he'd see me in the morning as the sun came up then headed back downstairs and out the door. I didnt know that I wouldnt see him again for a long time. I dreamt of daddy that night as I lay there tossing and turning as I dreamed of all the creepy things outside that could get him. The last dream I remember having is one of daddy standing over me smiling and sparkling like millions of diamonds coming out of his skin. I whispered to him I love you daddy and then I woke up and he wasnt there.

Carlilse POV

We had been out here in the woods for about an 5 hours now and it was soon to be dawn and we hadnt found anything so we started back to town. As we were going through the streets there was a noise from one of the sewers so I went to investigate the noise and was attacked from behind, the next thing I knew I felt someone biting into my neck and I blacked out. Later I remember hearing screaming and wondered who it could be but couldnt wake up to find out who it was. When I finally woke up there was a man sitting across from where I laid on the ground who looked at me like I was going to kill him for some reason I went to move and realized I was already standing without even thinking about it. Who are you and what did you do to me I screamed at him and thats when I was told what he was and what he had made me into. I asked him how long I had been out and he told me the transformation process took 3 days, when he said that I remembered my little girl and knew I could never see her again.

Bellas POV

I woke up in the morning just before dawn and daddy wasnt home yet so I went and woke mommy up and asked her where daddy was and she told me he hadnt come home and that grandpa had sent men out looking for him but they never found him. At that moment I knew I would never see my daddy again alive at least. I made a vow that day that I would find the thing that hurt daddy and make him tell me what he did to my daddy.


	3. 5 YEARS LATER

Ok I forgot to mention Bella was only 7 at the beginning of the story also as I **said** previously I don't own anything just the idea

Chapter 2

BPOV

**5 years later**

It's been 5 years today since my dad left and I have tried to behave for my mother and help her, but its been rough since she got remarried to that arrogant step father Charles Swansen. He has taken to beating her so I stay in my room and don't come out except at night because I don't want to get hurt like my mom. Today was my birthday and mom coaxed me out of my room once I had returned home from school and Charles had gone off to the tavern to get drunk again so mom decided to take me shopping for my birthday claiming it would be a fun mother daughter bonding opportunity. I tried to fake being sick but I am a really bad liar so I ended up going with her. While we were in one of the tiny shops in the village I saw a flash of blond hair like my dads hair had been and I ran out shouting for him, when the man turned around it wasn't my dad it was the new minister that had taken over for grandpa after he was sent to the asylum after saying his son had been transformed into a blood drinking monster.

**CPOV**

It's been 5 years since I had seen my little girl and 5 years since I broke a promise to her that I would see her at the sunrise on her birthday. It has also been 5 years since I was changed into what I am. When I woke up I was alone and scared I knew what had happened to me but couldn't understand it. It was when I felt the burning in the back of my throat and smelt a wonderful intoxicating scent of blood that I followed the scent to the source and almost attacked a human being that jolted me into going down the path that would forever change the way I "ate" and later the way my family would eat". I did the only logical thing I could think of at that time and I ran which I found I could do extremely fast. I ran so fast that when I stopped I was in the middle of the woods. I could smell that wonderful aroma again and followed it this time it was a dying dear that had been attacked by a bear and I couldn't stop myself I drank and drank until it was drained then I went looking for more. After I finished I looked up from my meal to see a little pixie girl staring at me she must have been about 17 years old. When she spoke her voice was like tinkling glass it was beautiful. "Hi my name is Alice Mary Brandon" she said "what's yours. "My name is" before I could say anything she said " I know your name is Carlisle Cullen and you are a new born vampire." I stood there dumbfounded for a second and then looked at her and said "yes that's correct how did you know. That's when she told me her story.

**APOV**

After I told Carlisle my story he seemed to go into shock when I told him he was going to be the father of 6 other vampires I just didn't know when these other vampires would come into his life or who they would be. I decided to stay with Carlisle for awhile then I knew in about 100 years I would be going my own way for a while so I could find my true love I had seen what he was going to look like and I couldn't stand having to wait but I was happy that I could be the first of Carlisle's coven for the next few years we traveled together father and daughter Carlisle got me to switch from drinking humans to animals just like him and he even found a profession that he could work on being around humans because after a few years on the animal blood he lost the urgings for their blood. It has been 5 years today since I found him alone in the woods standing over the deer he had just drained and he seemed kind of depressed when I asked what was wrong he just said something about a human daughter that turned 12 today that he missed so much. When I suggested we go to visit her he said he didn't think it would work because she wouldn't remember him. I asked him what her name was and he told me it was Isabella Marie Cullen but she preferred Bella. After I had that information I made a note in my head to never forget her name and he showed me a picture of her and I saw a flash of her in my mind and I gasped….

Dun dun dun I'm leaving you with a cliffy I also didn't think it would hurt to give Alice a little bit more of a background


	4. Veggie Diet

Thank you all for reviewing this chapter is for Nervous Laugh

Veggie Diet

CPOV

It has taken me 10 years to get used to drinking from animals and I have not slipped from this "vegetarian diet" of drinking animal blood and have started going around humans more and more. Even as a new born I didn't have that big of a problem being around humans even with the temptation to slip from the diet but with Alice hanging around I have not had a problem staying on track. Today is Bella's birthday again I don't think about her as much as I did the first couple of years but today my little Bella would be 22 years old. I have thought about going to see her but I still couldn't risk the hurt that would be on my little ones face when I told her I had to leave and she would never see me again but I wont ever put her through that she doesn't deserve it. Today Alice and I are celebrating her birthday by also celebrating my re-birthday, but without the cake or the other things that goes with it.

APOV

If Carlisle knew what I knew he would probably kill me but his little one was turned 4 years ago and has been wandering around northern Europe for the last 2 years. Today we celebrate his rebirth and her birthday I wonder if when we meet up with her in 400 years if she will let me throw her a party and take her shopping Carlisle says she used to go with her mom a lot. Tomorrow we are going to be heading to Italy Carlisle says he wants to go visit a new country currently we are in Paris France and we are both bored out of our heads.

BPOV

It has been 15 years since I last saw my dad I have never forgotten him and ever since I took on the job of hunting for his "killer" and then was changed on a hunt that my grandpa sent me on 4 years ago. I have been wandering as a nomad in search of his killer or my daddy who I hope is not suffering this same fate. However I have this feeling in the back of my mind that he is still out there wandering around just as I and who knows maybe we will run into each other sooner or later. Last week I ran into a very kind lady in Italy while I was there who knew what I was and didn't care, you see since I was changed I have fed solely on animals there was just something in me that said that drinking from humans was wrong because I didn't want to put others through the hell I was going through now. But I was saying this lady I met her name was Jane Whitlock and she was nice to me and let me stay with her while the sun was out. She seemed to know when I was upset because the weather would change rapidly you see she helped me to realize that I could control the weather with my mood I also am a sponge which no one can seem to explain that to me and I am a shield in both the physical and mental sense of the word. I am currently on my way to Volterra castle to see the Volturi and see if they have ever heard of my father and maybe know where I can find his "killer" so that I can avenge him.

ARPOV

Today a young female vampire with chocolate brown hair down to the middle of her back came to visit us and to find out if we had ever heard of her father and also she asked if we had an idea as to who his "killer" as she put it was. While she was here Eleazar met with her and explained to her what she was. He explained to her that her weather ability could come in handy once she learned how to control it as well as her shield and sponge abilities. It is interesting that when she was asked if she wanted to join our family she said no I will not give up though one day I will have her in my guard.

50 years later

BPOV

For the last 50 years Aro has tried every time I have visited him and Marcus and Caius in Volterra to get me to join his guard and for the last 50 years I have told him no. The only reason I go see him now is because I did finally tell him that I would consider him and his brothers as my uncles so I go back each year to let them know the progress of my abilities to which I now have 50 of them I am a shield of course I can also shoot electricity out of my fingertips now as well as levitate for half an hour at a time I can burn someone with my eyes I can turn invisible change my appearance and a lot more. Today while I was hanging around the castle I ran smack dab into someone I thought dead for 30 years and she was surprised just as I was to see each other. I also learned that she had ran into a man that fit my fathers description about 2 years ago and that he had come here with her and had left only 5 days previous to my arrival today. I was almost happy when Jane told me that he seemed happy with his companion around him and when she described his companion my stopped heart jumped in my chest because the girl she described had lived in my village in London when I was growing up.

APOV

5 days previous to Bella's arrival in Volterra

Today we were leaving Volterra and we were heading to Romania but first I had talked to a vampire that could get a message to Carlisle's little girl that would most certainly bring joy to Bella's eternal existence and give her the hope of finding her father one day. As I explained to Jane exactly what to tell Bella Carlisle was talking with Aro so he was otherwise occupied which was good because I didn't want him to over hear what I was telling Jane. Jane seemed to understand and she explained to me exactly what Bella could do to someone she didn't like even if she herself hadn't seen Bella in over 30 years and Bella didn't realize that the member of the guard that wore the black and silver cloak the last time Bella was at the castle was really her good friend Jane. After my discussion with Jane I went to hunt until Carlisle said it was time to go.

CPOV

I wonder what Alice is doing talking to Jane maybe she is trying to get her to come with us and be a part of our family as Alice puts it oh wait I'm supposed to be listening to what Aro said. Aro over the last 17 years has pretty much said the same thing over and over again and we disagree a lot on the subject at hand because the topic he always wants to talk about is the drinking of humans instead of animals and it bores me to death because its like he's trying to change my lifestyle and we but heads but hey that's Aro for you. I asked Aro to be excused so that Alice and I could get on our way and then he asked if we would join the guard again and we both told him no and that we really must be on our way and left the castle.


	5. Volterra

This chapter is dedicated to iole01

Bella in Volterra

BPOV

It has been 100 years now since I was changed into a vampire and I am now living with the Volturi as Marcus's personal protector I did this because I wanted to that and I think Marcus is cute. Marcus and I occasionally go on missions together which is why I am currently sitting in my room preparing for a mission. I wonder why we are being sent to the southern part of the new world but Marcus said it was because there are wars going on and it will help with the expansion of the guard as well as help to curb the fighting. Just as I was finishing up and putting my cloak on there was a knock on my door. "Enter please and don't mind the mess." I said. "5 minutes before the boat leaves Mi Amour" Marcus said. I thanked him and headed for the catacombs. I saw Aro waiting for me. "Is there something wrong Aro?" He just shook his head and held his arms open I ran to him I have come to think of Aro and Caius as my Uncles and gave each of them a hug though I had no idea where Caius had been hiding before. And then headed through the catacombs to the where the boat was waiting and got on board.

CPOV

Alice and I had just returned to Volterra after 100 years and the castle was bustling with movement and as we watched Marcus and a very beautiful young vampire boarded a boat I looked to Aro as if to ask where they were headed and he offered his hand to me I took it and with his gift he was able to show me where they were headed but he blocked out the face of the young vampire huh he'd never done that one before. I turned toward Alice and bumped into a beautiful vampire and apologized Aro told me her name was Iole and she had just joined the Volturi as a member of the guard. I didn't know it then but Iole and I would become close over the next 20 years.

APOV

Oh my god oh my god oh my god that young vampire is Bella I wonder if she will like me I wonder if she will be back while we are here. I looked at Aro and offered my hand to him so I could ask my question without upsetting Carlisle who now knows that I am one of the six vampire children I told him about but he also knows I will be leaving soon to search out what I have been missing and that I will return to him as soon as I can. Aro took my hand saw my question and his eyes fell and he answered me through his gift that it would be a no and then asked me why I was hiding the fact that I knew who Bella was but I told him I had my reasons and to please not say anything to Carlisle and that he would in time find out but it couldn't happen yet.

JPOV

This was my chance and I took it I was going to fight in this war no matter what my parents said even though I am only 17 and should be able to do it with out there permission anyways its not like if something happened to me they didn't have 2 other children and I know my little sister Esme(decided to throw you guys a twist here) would see to it that my parents would be happy and hopefully proud of me and I know my brother would protect them all. I enlisted in the Confederate Army and was informed because of the short amount of Majors that is what I was being enlisted as.

10 days later

JPOV

It has been 10 days since I enlisted and now here I am dying on the battlefield when 2 angels came to me and offered me eternal life. Even though I am dying I know that I should laugh but I couldn't I just said one simple word before the darkness took me my answer was yes.

2 days later

BPOV

The young man I had seen on that battlefield was finally waking up Maria was happy to finally have someone to talk to after I had gotten lost during a battle and Marcus and I had been separated which I wasn't to happy about but then I had found Maria and offered to take her in. But now back to the young man lying on the floor I have seen that he will wake in a few minutes so I had sent Maria to go find him something to eat because I knew he would be thirsty. As he opened his eyes for the first time I looked down on him and said hi my name is Isabella Cullen what's yours and then he did something that I hadn't expected he kissed me. After he broke the kiss he said his name was Jasper Whitlock after that I knew I could never go back to Volterra and that I would do anything to keep Jasper safe

MPOV

Bella had sent me to go get the young man something to eat because after the transformation into a newborn vampire they are always thirsty. When I got back to the cottage Bella and Jasper were in each others arms I had brought 8 elk back with me though it was a pain in the but im a strong one so I knew I could do it. Anyone hungry and then he launched himself at me….

Hee hee hee cliffy and no Edward and Bella wont get together in this story I decided that Jasper and Bella would but it will be Alice and Edward together Seer and mind reader combo rocks lol


	6. AN

A/N

I am sorry I haven't updated lately I will try to update soon if anyone has any ideas feel free to message me also please do the poll on my profile and give me feed back I could really use some cause I am not sure if I should continue going the way I am if I should have Bella and Jasper meet a Human Edward or if I should jump to the present please as I said before let me know and I will try to get a chapter up soon


	7. Edward

**Edward**

BPOV

It's been interesting watching my love Jasper all these years grow accustomed to this life that we live and now it is 1918 and we have just moved to Chicago Illinois and are settling in nicely. We moved into this big house next door to what could only be considered a governors mansion. I shouted to Jasper that I was heading to Market which earned a snicker from Maria who never really got over being attacked that first day by Jasper but she has stayed with us this whole time and she finally found a mate. She found him one day while we were out hunting she came across him being attacked by a grizzly bear**(Hmmm wonder who I'm talking about insert evil laugh here) **Emmett soon became very helpful when out hunting he would distract the animals by growling at them and then we would attack.

Today while I was at the Market I bumped into a messy bronze haired boy who introduced himself as Edward Anthony Masen he seemed like a nice kid he looked to be about 16 and he helped me with getting my groceries when I dropped an apple quite on purpose he quickly picked it up and handed it to me commenting on the coolness of my skin I quickly told him it was because of poor circulation and he seemed to take that as an answer and we left it at that I thanked him for his help and he offered to help me bring my groceries home I kindly thanked him and said he didn't have to but then he explained that he had actually followed me to market as he lived next door so it was no problem and helped me bring them to the house.

**6 months later**

Edward has become a fixture at the house though it makes me nervous that he has stuck around this long because if the Volturi found out about it we could all be in a lot of trouble and Edward could get killed. Though today I did feel sorry for him when he came busting through the door crying and ran straight to Valerie's room Valerie joined us about a month ago after Emmett had found her wandering around the woods just outside of town not knowing what she was or where she had came from though she was a newborn she had excellent self control and it drove Jasper crazy from our time during the newborn revolt in the south. I guess what shocked both of us was the fact that Edward and Valerie had taken an Immediate liking to each other and though he still isn't quite sure what we are he knows we are different he didn't even bother knocking because he knew we would let him into the house without another thought.

Edward was in Val's room crying his eyes out to her about his dad who had just gone to Hospital because he had come down with the influenza and though his father could be a right git at times I did feel sorry for Edward and yelled through out the house that it was time for a family meeting and I went to Val and told her it was time to tell Edward what we were. She argued with me for half an hour about that but in the end she saw my side of everything and she agreed with me. When everyone was seated around the table Edward next to Val if Val does decide to turn him they will be perfect mates I just know it But before I get off track once everyone was seated at the table I looked straight at Edward and point blank asked him if he ever noticed anything different about us and he pointed out the fact though we had lots of food when he was around we never ate when he did the fact we never seemed to get tired or the fact that in the whole time he has known us we never went outside when it was sunny at that point I looked at Val and she stopped him with a kiss then looked shyly away from him before she whispered in his ears **(though we could hear everything she was saying anyways) **love we're vampires at that I would have thought he would get up and run screaming from the house but he didn't he just sat there his mouth agape looking at each one of us before saying very quietly that's really keen love but your kidding right. I looked at Edward then and laughed and reminded him about 6 months ago in the market place when our hands touched and his eyes went wide and then he smiled wide like someone who had just gotten caught with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He looked at me then and asked if he were to get sick if we would turn him so he could be with Val forever even though I want Val and Edward to be happy I think it best if it didn't happen for awhile yet so I did the most logical thing I tried to change the subject by asking him if he wanted to go to the beach with us to help ease his pain over his father he agreed and we were of to the beach within an hour because the forest started at the back of our house Edward got to experience riding on Val's back for the first time and when we got to the beach Edward got off her back and threw up we looked a little worried about that hoping he hadn't caught the influenza already but he must have gotten motion sickness then the sun came out and he saw us sparkle for the first time as understanding why we never left the house when the sun came out he started laughing.

The next couple of months were rocky for Edward his dad had passed because of the influenza and now his mom has come down with it he has gotten worried and he has been coming over less and less frequently though he and Val are visiting his Mother at Hospital I have gone with him a few times but as time has gone on he has become more and more drawn into himself at times crying out that he is a monster and then Val is right there to comfort him. Then one day he just quit coming over all together and we began to worry when we hadn't heard from him in 4 days so I sent Val next door to find out that He had locked himself in and had been found in the fetal position. When Val had gotten into the house and asked why he had done this he told her his mother had passed and he just couldn't go on with out her and had curled on the floor and didn't want to move she carried him over to the house.

Today Edward seemed to be better than most he had suggested we go to the beach and we had a lot of fun doing it but then Edward started throwing up and this time it wasn't because of motion sickness he had caught the influenza we quickly rushed him to the hospital and he was admitted as one of Dr. McCullums patients hmmm why does that name sound so familiar to me I don't know but we went to see him everyday most days Val would stay with him until he fell asleep and then some times she even stayed the night. One day she had gone to see him and he wasn't in his bed she had ran up to the doctor and asked where Edward Masen was and was told he had passed during the night.

Edwards POV

I have had a lot of fun with the Cullen Family. I never thought I would fall in love but Val makes me happy and now I have the influenza I and I cant be at the house anymore they brought me to the Hospital and I have been here for 6 days now and Val has been here to see me and has on occasion stayed with me at night the Doctors thinking she is my fiancé and neither her nor myself told them differently one day I took a turn for the worse and I looked up at Dr. McCullums and plead with him to turn him me telling him I knew what he was and if he changed me I could be with my love forever. That's was the last thing I remember because then my world went blank.

Review and let me know what you think and I know only a small Edward Point of View but im being evil like that it has taken me quite some time to update and I am sorry for that but I have had writers block so hope you enjoy and Thanks again to Nervous Laugh for giving me encouragement after reading an excerpt from this chapter…… So Review already and let me know what you think…


	8. BACK TO VOLTERRA AND INTO CHICAGO

Ok Really Quick Everyone this is a mix of events that happened during the time right before Edward got sick and before he was in Hospital

Back to Volterra and into Chicago

CPOV

Over the last century I have grown close to Iole and Alice has left now to go and find someone that she has had visions of over the last 150 years. I have wrote her often but received no response until today when I finally got a letter from her.

_Dear Carlisle _

_I hope this letter finds you in excellent shape and I know we haven't seen each other for 20 years now but we will meet again soon I am right now sitting in a little diner in Philadelphia as I write this letter to you I will finally meet Mr. Demetri Graylock tomorrow and then we shall be heading to Chicago. My dear Friend you are going to be needed in Chicago as well there has been an outbreak of the Influenza there and with your talents you most definitely will find something to do Iole will understand she will even go with you. _

_I look forward to seeing you soon Dad._

___A__lice_

I was surprised at the last part of her message so I told Iole about it and we both decided it was time to head out from Volterra and then head overseas to America and to Chicago to see what we could do to help the people there.

BPOV

Today I ran into a young girl who was quite quirky with Black Spiky hair this girl looked like a pixie. I went to introduce myself and before I could even tell her my name she looks at me and says "Your name is Isabella Marie Cullen going by Isabella Marie Swan you are a Vampire and we are going to be best friends and sisters in a little under 100 years" she squealed into my perfect vampire ears. Ok now I have 2 questions to ask you little pixie girl. First one is how do you know who and what I am? And now for the second. Who are you and what do you mean we are going to be the best of friends and sisters? I looked at her quizzically trying to figure this out when I had a flash of the future where this girl was standing next to my old friend Iole and a blonde haired vampire whose face I couldn't see as was Edward on the other side in a tux. As I came out of the flash I heard an oh from the girl. She looked at me and says my name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Married to Demetri Graylock and there's not much more I can tell you at this point but I did see what you saw I am like you I get flashes of the future. Now I know your going to ask how my last name is the same as yours and I cant tell you that right now. I tried listening to her thoughts and all I could get out of her head was Beethoven's 5th Symphony in D minor. Um Alice whose that guy coming up behind you with the red eyes? That's Demetri my husband he's new to our diet and still struggling. Oh and Bells don't worry about Edward and Val they are a perfect match just one thing Edward is Val's Singer you might want to keep them apart for now.

EPOV

It was a quiet day at The Swan Manor as they were calling it now Val and I were walking through the garden when I pricked my finger on a thorn and Jasper came running out of the house with a Band-Aid pushing Val back away from me I wonder why he did that she has never reacted badly when I cut myself before then again Jasper playing the careful father doesn't want me getting hurt and then I collapsed in a heap on the garden floor next thing I remember is waking up here in the Hospital being looked over by Dr. McCullums I remember Val coming to see me Everyday after that and at night I would plead with Dr. McCullums to change me and that I knew what he was but he wouldn't listen to me then one evening right after Val left a new doctor and nurse came to my bed and introduced themselves as Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen I looked up at the blonde haired man and asked him to save me to change me so that I could be with my love forever and he looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner and asked me what I wanted him to turn me into and I said very low so no other human ears could hear me and said Vampire. e got this very worried look on his face and his nurse lent down to my ear and told me to play dead I did so and they carried me out of the Hospital in a body bag bumping into Val as they did they told her to follow them and also that they would like to meet the rest of her coven. She followed talking softly to me and then the next thing I remember was a burning sensation come over my body and I wondered whose venom was seeping into my body.

VPOV

I had just left Edward at the hospital and as I was on my way back to the house I realized I had forgotten my purse and ran at Vampire speed back to the hospital where I bumped into Carlisle and Iole Cullen the new doctor and nurse team that had come all the way here from Europe to help out with the epidemic and they asked me to follow them and asked to meet with the leader and rest of my coven and then I asked Carlisle if I could do the honor of biting my mate so that it was my venom that resided within him and Carlisle granted me the ok and I bit him. Over the next few days his screams rang out loud and Clear throughout the little cottage where they were staying Everyone has been here now but for some reason I cant get Bella to come visit Edward or to meet Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I looked over at Alice and she told me 30 seconds till he woke up by the time I got over to the bed his eyes were open and he smiled at me. As I was about to kiss him and tell him I loved him he looked past me and told Alice that she was cuter than a button and quit talking so loud and Alice hadn't even said anything next thing I know Alice comes skipping over and smiles down at Edward he sat up and in the blink of an eye they were gone and I was alone.

APOV

I had just been thinking about how beautiful Val was when Edward woke up to his new life as a Vampire when he looked at me and told me I was as cute as a button and to quit talking so loud then the next thing I new we were at the Swan Manor talking to Bella leaving Val with Carlisle and Iole and Rosalie Hale that one had been a shock I had met Rosalie when she was a little girl right after I had come to America and then bing bang boom she was in Carlisle's study when I showed up and she started jumping up and down saying Auntie Al Auntie Al I missed you. We caught up after that and then this happens with Edward and now poor Val has lost her mate because of me. Oh shoot Edwards giving me that look again he must be able to hear my thoughts must shield my thoughts from him must shield my thoughts from him ok good it's working. I turn my attention back to Bella as I hear Edward asking her if its ok if we get married. Whoa Edward not so fast you need to remember I am already married to Demetri slow down and you need to hunt soon. I never would have thought I would hear my sister tell me it was ok to marry Edward because he was who I was supposed to be with that just shocked the hell out of me.

Right after I hear those words come out of her mouth Demetri and Val come walking hand in hand smiling and laughing like two old friends. What was really odd was that I felt very Motherly towards Val and couldn't Explain it. Then there was a knock on the door…….

Thanks to all who have reviewed my story I know it has been taking me sometime to get it updated again but hopefully next week I will have another update for you but I want 10 more reviews before I post the next update. And yes I leave you with yet another cliffy who could it be whose at the door….

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	9. Knock

A KNOCK ON THE DOOR

VPOV

Just after Edward had asked Bella if he could marry Alice Demetri and I came in with Edward and looked at Alice and ran over to her and Edward and smiled at her he whispered in her ear that I felt like she was a mother to me as she felt like I was a daughter to her and then Bella was looking between the four of us when there was a knock on the door. The next thing I knew Bella had ran upstairs asking me to please answer the door and not to let anyone know she was here "Momma Alice" must have seen this happening because she just nodded her head at me and ran up with Demetri and Edward following after them so I went and answered the door and there standing on the stoop was and Iole Cullen I was just about to tell him that I was the only one here when Momma came back downstairs and told me it was alright I could let them in.

APOV

As I came back down the stairs and told Val who was already calling me Momma in her head which thats going to take some getting used to I told her it was alright to let them in and then I came over and greeted them properly. opps dang I spoke to quickly I got laughed at by Val who told me to slow down and quiet down otherwise id wake the dead hee hee. Well Carlisle why dont we go sit in the den and you can fill me in on whats been going on with you my mate should be back shortly as well as Val's they went to go hunt. (not going to go through all the boring stuff Carlisle had to say) Carlisle and Iole followed us into the den and sat down filling us in after that we started talking about other things.

CPOV

As we sat there talking about other things I caught other Vampire scents in the house one of hickory and ash and the other a faint smell of strawberries and liliacs with Freesia mixed in with it. I was just about to ask when I heard a light tinkling laugh from upstairs and couldnt take it any longer I ran up the stairs as a last minute decision so that Alice didnt see what I was going to do and came face to face with no it cant be she died along time ago. Alice came up behind me looking at the girl in front of me and a look of shock came over her face and then she was apologizing to her saying im sorry Bella I didnt see him coming up here and finding you. Wait did she just say Bella no it cant be my baby girl can it.

BPOV

I had ran upstairs after I smelled Vampires knocking on my front door and I got scared because one of their scents reminded me of my father from when I was human and I looked at everyone and then Edward and Demetri followed me upstairs to see if I was ok then they jumped out the window to go for a hunt because Edward was still just a newborn then I could hear Alice and Carlisle and Val wait did Alice just say Carlisle and Iole Cullen no that cant be right my dad died along time ago he cant be here then I heard Vals thoughts about Alice and I couldnt help but giggle the next thing I know the Vamp calling himself Carlisle was in front of me staring at me with his mouth open looking shocked.

Then Alice was there telling me she was sorry she didnt see him coming up here to see who was up here and she said my name in front of him that was when I got a better look at him as Alice told him to close his mouth that flies dont taste to good thats when I caught sight of his eyes and I had to ask him. Are you my Papa.


	10. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY FOR THIS

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I am sad to have to do this but I will not update this story again until I get at least 25 reviews. I dont like having to ask for reviews but until I get some more I dont think I can update or go on with this story. Please show the love and review and let me know your opinions thank you...**

**DEVARIOS**


	11. BELLA AND DADDY TIME

**BELLA AND DADDY TIME**

** BPOV**

I stood there waiting for him to answer me after what seemed like half an hour and no answer from him I got scared so I ran down the stairs and out the door running into the woods. After running for hours I stopped and looked around realizing I had run all the way to the Canadian border without even stopping to smell the roses. I decided to hunt before running back I took down a huge grizzley and was still thirsty so I tracked down a couple of polar bears before running all the way home again without smelling the roses and straight back up the stairs to see he was still standing there so I asked him again if he was my papa.

**CPOV**

I couldnt believe the girl in front of me had asked me if I was her papa I mean she looked alot like my little girl did but that was impossible wasnt it I mean she should be dead she couldnt be standing here in front of me the next thing I knew she was gone I stayed standing there in shock and then I heard that soft little voice of my little girl calling out to me again. Are you my papa it said I spoke so quickly and quietly that I didnt think she would hear me. Im here my little Bellsy ill always be here.

** APOV**

** OHMYGODOMYGODOMYGOD!**

** VPOV**

** Wowwowowowowowowow **Bella found her dad Yay.

**EMPOV**

I decided to see what all the comotion was upstairs and saw Bella and Carlisle standing there when I heard him say something I could just barely make out ill always be here so I did the only thing I could think of and I walked up to him and looked between the two of them and pushed them together making them hug which earned me a smack on the back of my head from Bella.

AN: Sorry its so short but thought id get this little bit in before Christmas and sorry it took so long for me to write this and get it posted


End file.
